


Inside His Mind

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [2]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Contemplation, Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: T-Bird’s thoughts during the scene where he and Skank go to Club Trash..





	Inside His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [GoodTimeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/gifts).



> This is the thoughts of T-Bird (David Patrick Kelly) during the scene where he and Skank (Angel David) go inside Club Trash.
> 
> Disclaimer: The genius at Miramax Pictures own the 1994 film **The Crow**. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Inside His Mind**

Club Trash was jammin’! Hundreds of young people crammed into the tight space, moving like a great herd of sweating cattle — mindlessly swaying to the band that filled the air with sound as thick as summer smog. The walls were lined with publicity photos of the many bands who’d played there in the past, and lost among them was one which read: Hangman’s Joke.

“Look at this mess,” T-Bird barked in disgust, as he and Skank rudely shoved their way through the oblivious masses. “What’s the world coming to?”

Stupid idiots — all of them. Coming down here looking for thrills. Well, now that he thought about it, thrills were something that he could understand; thrills were right up his alley, proverbially speaking. He’d like to give them a few thrills — starting with that sexy chick, singing up there on the stage, shaking her tail and coming on to everybody, like she was aching for the gang rape to end all gang rapes. But there was work to do, he reminded himself. Business before pleasure.

“I gotta go upstairs — report from the front,” he told Skank, leaving the little man eagerly ordering drinks at the bar.

That Skank — he wasn’t even looking twice at the singer. Instead, he’d rather grab Darla’s brat in an alley when he thought no one was looking. Then again, maybe Skank was on to something there; the kid was starting to turn into a real baby fox. _Hmm,_ T-Bird thought, _they ought to be able to put her to good use pretty soon... if she hadn’t already started free-lancing._

Then he put Sarah out of his mind for the moment — he had important business to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
